gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Scott Menville
|born in = Malibu, California, U.S.A |height = |eye color = |hair color = |occupation = Actor Musician Voice actor |website = |role = Nate }} Scott David Menville (born on February 12, 1971) is an American actor, voice actor, and musician. He voiced Nate on Gravity Falls. Career His first role came in 1979 in an episode of Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo. He is perhaps best known as Robin on Teen Titans, Lloyd Irving on Tales of Symphonia, Freddy Flintstone on The Flintstone Kids (taking over the role from Lennie Weinrib), and Ma-Ti on Captain Planet and the Planeteers. He also voiced Jonny Quest on The New Adventures of Jonny Quest and Quicksilver on The Super Hero Squad Show. Menville is also a musician. He was the bassist for the Southern California rock band Boy Hits Car, which released three albums until he left the band in 2006. He was with the band since their founding. Menville has also participated in non-voice acting roles. He appeared in Ernest Goes to Camp as Crutchfield, and had recurring roles on Full House as Kimmy Gibbler's boyfriend Duane, and on The Wonder Years as Wayne's best friend Wart. Recently, he did the voices of Metamorpho in Batman: The Brave and the Bold and JT on Ben 10: Alien Force. Roles Television Some of the characters he has voiced include: *''All Grown Up!'' - Various *''American Dad!'' - Additional Voices *''Amazing Stories, Family Dog'' - Billy Binford *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' - Various *''Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' - Bucky Barnes *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' - Metamorpho *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' - JT ("The Gauntlet") *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' - Jimmy Jones *wikipedia:Best Buy commercial - Elf-in-training *''The Buzz On Maggie'' - Additional voices *''Captain Planet &; the Planeteers'' - Ma-Ti *''Challenge of the GoBots'' - Additional Voices *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' - Numbuh 87 *''G.I. Joe: Renegades'' - Vince Hauser *''The Get Along Gang'' - Bingo Beaver *''The Golden Girls'' - McCracken, "Blanche's Little Girl" episode (1988) *''The Flintstone Kids'' - Freddy Flintstone (season 2) *''Freakazoid!'' - Additional voices *''Full House'' - Duane *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' - Various *''Initial D'' - Additional Voices *''It's Punky Brewster'' - Additional Voices *''Justice League'' - King ("Wild Cards") *''The Little Rascals'' - Spanky *''Mission Hill'' - Kevin French, Additional voices *''Monchhichis'' *''My Little Pony and Friends'' - Danny *''The New Adventures of Jonny Quest'' - Jonny Quest *''New Kids on the Block'' (animated series) - Joey McIntyre, Treadmill Spirit, Pain Bot, Killer Moth, Brain *''Ninja Scroll'' - Tsubute *''Peter Pan and the Pirates'' - Slightly Soiled *''The Powerpuff Girls'' - Additional Voices *''Pucca'' - Various *''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' - Red Herring, Red Herring's grandmother *''Rainbow Brite'' - Brian *''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'' - Bucky *''Rugrats'' - Various *''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' - Additional Voices *''Scrubs'' - Gym Teacher Bunny Conscience *''The Secret Saturdays'' - Francis *''Shaggy &; Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!'' - Norville "Shaggy" Rogers *''Shorty McShorts' Shorts'' - Donny ("Boyz on Da Run") *''South Park'' - Various *''The Super Hero Squad Show'' - Quicksilver *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' - Prometheus 5 *''Superman: The Animated Series'' - Additional voices, Kenny Braverman *''Teen Titans'' - Robin, Red X, Nightwing *''Teen Titans Go!'' - Robin, Red X, Nightwing, Speedy, Bird R. Rang, Detective Chimp *''Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?'' - Zack *''Xenosaga'' - Albedo Piazzola (child) *''Zatch Bell!'' - Eshros Films *The Kingdom Chums:Original Top Ten - Osborne *A Dog of Flanders - Teen George *A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures - Jacko *Casper's Scare School - Punk Kid, Scare Center Host #2, Pumpkinhead, Brainiac, Pool Guy *Castle in the Sky - Additional Voices *Chicken Little - Additional Voices *Despicable Me - Roller Coaster Operator, Additional Voices *Fly Me to the Moon - Butch *Frozen - Additional Voices *Hotel Transylvania - Additional Voices *Kiki's Delivery Service - Additional Voices *My Little Pony: The Movie - Danny *Open Season - Additional Voices *Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer - Brian *Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School - Tug *The Little Engine That Could - Chip/Stretch *The Master of Disguise - Additional Voices *Tangled - Additional Voices *Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo - Robin, Japanese Boy *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving - Nod the Nodosaurus *Tekkon Kinkreet - Black *Wreck-It Ralph - Additional Voices *Zootopia - Additional Voices Video games *Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu - Tim Drake/Robin *Call of Duty 2 *Call of Duty 2: Big Red One - B-24 Liberator Crew Member, Pvt. Andy Allen, Additional voices *Call of Duty: United Offensive - Pvt. Whitney, Pvt. Semashko, Additional Voices *Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest - Additional Voices *Dark Cloud 2 - Maximilian (Max) *Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil - Additional Voices *Eat Lead: The Return of Matt Hazard *Final Fantasy X-2 - Yaibal *Final Fantasy XII - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII - Additional Voices *Make My Video: INXS - Ted *Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater - Soldier *Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence - Soldiers *Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes - Genome Soldier *MySims Agents - Sim *MySims - Sim *MySims Kingdom - Sim *MySims Party - Sim *MySims Racing - Sim *Reservoir Dogs - Mr. Orange *Resonance of Fate - Zephyr *Shadow of Rome - Octavianus, Additional Voices *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - Jedi Padawan *Starcraft II: Wings of Liberty - Egon Stetmann *Tales of Symphonia - Lloyd Irving, additional voices *Teen Titans - Robin *Tekkaman Blade 2 - Hayato *The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring - Samwise Gamgee *The Suffering: Ties That Bind - Kyle *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse - Young Albedo *Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury - Eshros *Live-action roles *50 First Dates - Man at the restaurant (uncredited) *Down to Love - Additional Voices *Ernest Goes to Camp - Crutchfield *Quantum Leap - Cameron Wilson *Sucker Punch - Additional Voices *The Mentalist - Alec Mosca *The Parent Hood - Ira *The Time Traveler's Wife - Additional Voices *Warrior - Additional Voices Audio drama *''Adventures in Odyssey'' - PJ Manning Category:Cast Category:Guest stars Category:Males